


A Bespoke Fit

by andy_ros3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Romance, flirty Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andy_ros3/pseuds/andy_ros3
Summary: Alec worries that he's not romantic enough for Magnus so he buys him a ring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had to put into words. Hope you like it.

Magnus abandons his silk robe and eases himself into the warm pastel pink water of his bath. Glitter dances across the water's surfaces in the ripples of the water and glistens in the bubbles momentarily catching the light of the candles. The only thing missing was a refreshing beverage. Magnus thinks for a moment before choosing the 'Old Fashioned' and flicks his hand, a cocktail appearing. He smiles contentedly, already feeling the water working at his muscles which are tense from creating some wards for a friend.

Magnus glances at his phone, he's been considering calling Alec all day but they spoke just yesterday into the early hours of the morning. He doesn't want to appear clingy or needy. Magnus believes Alec still holds some reservations about their relationship although he's working hard to diminish them. He desperately wants what they have to last so he's patient and he's careful. Magnus respects that Alec puts his family, friends and duties first even when it hurts a little. It still amazes Magnus that Alec has the ability to make him feel in abundance after he'd warded off his heart for so long.

Magnus thinks back on some of his favourite moments with Alec. His heart flutters at the memory of the first time Alec initiated a kiss after asking if it was okay. The request was polite and innocent but that kiss was anything else; it was deep, bruising and tasted so sweet. Magnus's thoughts are interrupted by gentle knocking on the door. Sighing he readies himself to leave the comfort of his tub until a thought strikes him: if I ignore them then whoever it is will probably leave. He hopes. Unfortunately, the person knocks again. Maybe its urgent. With great reluctance Magnus climbs out of the tub and wraps his robe around him aware that the fabric is uncomfortably clinging to his wet skin. "One moment." He calls out.

Opening the door, he finds something unexpected yet extremely handsome. Theres a pacing Alec mumbling under his breath and fiddling with a small package whom hasn't yet noticed that Magnus has opened the door. "Alexander? Are you alright?"

"Magnus!" Alec stops pacing and Magnus is sure his jaw drops a little as his eyes rake down and up his body. Magnus smirks at the reaction, his heart racing a little at the apparent desire. Alec appears to reassemble himself. "Is- Is this a bad time?"

"I'd argue this is great timing. Plenty of room for two." Magnus winks playfully at Alec earning him a knowing smile and moves to let him in.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Alec's composure quickly changes to that of someone whom is nervous and troubled. Worry starts advancing towards his heart, a tightness unfurling in his chest. The probably with living for centuries is that it doesn't take you long to learn that when someone says they 'need to talk' or mention 'talking', especially when there's a perfect opportunity to enjoy a hot bath together, more often than not it doesn't end well.

"If it's a bad time I can come back later?" Alec offers.

Magnus shakes his head, quick to scold himself for being so paranoid. Regrettably, heartbreak can do that to a person. He shivers, partly because he's wet and cold and partly at the recollection of past memories. "Of course not. I'm just going to slip into something warmer." Magnus hurries to his room and slips into a fitted burgundy shirt and black leather trousers. Returning to the living room area Magnus lights the firepace and gestures for Alec to join him on the plush sofa. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you."

They sit in silence for a minute as Magnus studies Alec's profile. He's fidgeting and still fiddling with the small package, he looks tense. "So-"

"Wait. Sorry. Can I ask that you don't speak until I'm done?" Alec looks for confirmation so Magnus simply nods. "Thank you." He adjusts his position on the sofa so he's facing Magnus whom notes that he looks pensive. "Firstly, I need to apologise. I was speaking with Izzy a couple of weeks ago and she made some very good points about me and about us. It's been on my mind for a while so I decided to do something about it."

At this stage Magnus really isn't sure whether to feel anxious, concerned or excited about what's coming next. He hoped this was good as Isabelle had always been supportive of their relationship. And what exactly has Alec decided to do?

"You're always taking me into consideration and looking after me. When I have a bad day at work you leave me messages of encouragement and buy me flowers and listen to me complain for as long as I need to. You touch me." Alec's face flushes the shade of Malec's deep red highlights realising as he appears how incongruous what he just said sounds. magnus allows himself a small chuckle at his embarassment. "I- er - I mean, when you hold my hand when Jace worries meand squeeze my shoulder to comfort me."

Now it's Magnus's turn, the warlock can't stop the scarlet tint from crawling up his neck until it adorns his cheeks. He hadn't expected to be complemented so vigorously by the man he loves whom is currently smiling so fondly at him.

"Magnus you keep me grounded. When I was talking with Izzy she asked what I do for you and I realised that it's very little."

Magnus immediately wants to protest intensely. He doesn't care if Alec isn't the most romantic guy or didn't shower him with affection. Does Alec honestly not realise what he's done for him? He unlocked something within him. Magnus had been surrounded by people for a long time but he had always maintained a distance to protect himself. But with Alec it had proved impossible, he wanted to see him again, as much as he could. Usually if Alec had been in his line of sight it had been an exceedingly good day. He loved the good days.

"I'm new to this - dating, I'm not sure how to be romantic or assure you that you're loved the way you do for me."

Has Alexander Gideon Lightwood just implied that he loves me? Magnus's jaw drops just a little. Alec had never said the 'L' word before. It was one of the reasons Magnus worried about their future causing him to be careful.

"This is for you. According to Izzy it's long overdue." Alec hands Magnus the small package, a nervous smile to go with it. Magnus doesn't waste any time unwrapping it although he remains measured to not tear the paper which alone is quite beautiful. A rich black adorned in silver glitter placed meticulously to look like the night sky and entrapped in a silk red ribbon. Now unwrapped Magnus can identify it as a small wooden box (probably from the 18th Century) with a ring in it. A magnificnet, intricate silver band engraved with the different types of flowers. Magnus instantly recognises them as the ones he has left for Alec during their time together with their respective colours he'd purposefully chosen.

**Aster** meaning contentment: Given to Alec at the end of a lazy evening entangled on Magnus's leather sofa watching TV, exchanging kisses and eating chocolate.

**Pink Carnations** meaning gratitude: Simply because Magnus was grateful to be gifted with such an extraordinary man.

**Bachelor Button** meaning anticipation: When Magnus was excited for the weekend away they planned together.

**Gardenia** meaning joy: To show Alec how happy he makes him.

**Daisy** meaning innocence: For the times Alec doesn't quite catch on to Magnus's flirting.

**Gladiolus** meaning strength of character: After Alec had had a tough day at work and difficulty dealing with the clave but still tried to remain cheerful for their date.

**Daffodil** meaning chivalry: After Alec had asked permission to kiss Magnus.

**White Chrysanthemum** meaning truth and **a red rose** meaning passionate love: Because Magnus wanted Alec to know he was serious about them.

**Jasmine** meaning grace and elegance: Magnus constantly found himself admiring Alec's elegance.

**Sunflower** meaning adoration: Magnus adored Alec. Simple.

**Amaryllis** meaning worth beyond beauty: When Alec had felt insecure and thought Magnus was more invested in his looks than him

"Look on the inside." Alec urges, staring in awe at Magnus's obvious amazement. Magnus looks to find a flower he hasn't gifted Alec before. "Its an orchid. It symbolises exotic beauty, refinement, thoughtfulness and mature charm." Magnus continues to trace the orchid round before noticing in writing much like Alec's own handwriting the words 'I love you.'

Wow.

"Alec I - I don't know what to say. It's beautiful." Magnus says breathlessly. He's still tracing over those 3 words when he feels Alec's hand gently touch his cheek. He turns to face Alec whom is wearing the most tender look he's ever seen. Those eyes. Its quite a feat when you consider how long he has lived.

"It's my promise to you. I'm going to try harder because Magnus Bane, I love you."

Trying to prevent the immense grin would be a sin so Magnus let's it take over. "I love you too Alexander."

Alec takes the ring in one hand and Magnus's hand on the other slipping it onto his right ring finger before interlocking their hands. "It fits perfectly." Magnus hums in contentment.

"I may have measured your finger when you were asleep." Alec says sheepishly. Magnus laughs and nestles himself against Alec's strong, warm body. Sometimes Magnus is sure that Alec was tailored just for him. A bespoke fit.

"About that bath I mentioned…

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone whom is curious: The Old Fashioned = a cocktail made by muddling sugar with bitters and alcohol such as whiskey or brandy and also a twist of citrus rind - can change it according to your personal liking.
> 
> I've read through and tried to remove mistakes and improve in places. If anyone notices any atrocities please let me know.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
